Rival
by Ryuumna
Summary: Chapter 4 update! masalahpun terselesaikan!
1. Chapter 1

akhirnya bisa di publish jugaa..

awalnya gak mau di publish, males. abis gaje!

yaah, maafkan segala kesalahan yang ada d fic ini, maklum saya masih baru di FFn!

Oh, iya, kalo mau review, boleh ngekritik sama ngasih saran, tapi jangan nge-flame!!

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya!!!

Warning: OOC, gaje, AU, abal, dsb.

* * *

"SASUKEE!!!!"

Sasuke menoleh, kemudian mendapati seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda berlari ke arahnya. Sasuke mendengus. Itu Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Naruto nyengir.

"Santai aja kali.." kata Naruto, masih nyengir.

"Sudahlah. Buat apa memanggilku kalau tidak ada kerjaan?" seru Sasuke kesal.

"Tenang dulu, Sasuke-kun. Kami hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Memberitahu apa?" tanya Sasuke, lagi-lagi ketus.

"Kau dan Neji-senpai akan diikutkan lomba kecerdasan antar sekolah di setiap negara." jelas Sakura.

"APA???!!" teriak Sasuke, kaget bukan alang-kepalang. Seketika semua ke-cool-annya hilang.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Seperti kau tidak tahu saja, Naruto. Mereka kan rival dari dulu." Kata Sakura. Memang, Sasuke dan Neji selalu bersaing dalam semua hal semenjak Sasuke menjadi murid baru Konoha High School beberapa bulan lalu (A/N: Sasuke kelas 1, Neji kelas 2. Mereka jadi rival pas Sasuke di MOS bareng murid baru yang lain).

"Cih. Lebih baik aku jadi ayam daripada harus ikut lomba sama si Neji-senpai itu!" gerutu Sasuke

"Memang kau pantas jadi ayam! Hahahaha!!!" tawa Naruto keras. Sasuke menjitaknya. Naruto mengaduh.

"Aduh! Kalau mau jitak orang kira-kira dong!" gerutunya kesal. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Huh! Dasar menyebalkan!" ucap Naruto kesal sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Hei, tapi apa maksudnya lomba kecerdasan antar sekolah di setiap negara?" tanya Naruto bingung pada Sakura.

"Jadi, setiap sekolah terpilih di setiap negara, contohnya di Negara Hi mewakilkan Konoha High School dan Negara Kaze mewakilkan Suna High School, mengirimkan dua wakilnya, seperti misalnya Sasuke-kun dan Neji-senpai. Kemudian, semua wakil dari sekolah terpilih di setiap negara itu dikumpulkan dan di uji satu-persatu. Kemudian murid dari suatu sekolah yang nilainya lebih tinggi dipisahkan dengan murid yang nilainya rendah. Dan dikelompokkan dengan sesama nilai tinggi dan sesama nilai rendah. Kemudian mereka akan dilombakan. Apakah murid dengan nilai rendah akan menjadi tinggi nilainya apabila digabung dengan sesama murid yang nilainya rendah? Kalau nilai mereka masih rendah, kelompok itu akan dipecah, kemudian dilombakan lagi. Nah, setelah itu akan diketahui siapa pemenangnya. Kelompok yang menang akan mendapat piala dan beasiswa untuk setiap orangnya." jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Woah. Panjang amat, Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto kagum.

"Gitu aja muji. Aku juga bisa kalau begitu saja." Kata Sasuke sombong. Naruto dan Sakura sweatdropped.

"Ah, sudahlah. Yuk, Naruto! Aku mau ke perpustakaan!" kata Sakura sabar.

"Sasuke-kun, kami pergi dulu ya," kata Sakura manis.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Daah, Teme!" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Dobe!" seru Sasuke marah.

* * *

"NEJIIII!!!!"

Neji, yang sedang membaca buku bersama Tenten, terlonjak kaget demi mendengar suara Lee yang keras.

"Lee! Jangan bikin kaget dong!" hardik Tenten.

"Aku kan, memanggil Neji bukan kau, Tenten," kata Lee tanpa dosa.

"LEE!!" Tenten berteriak marah.

"Sudahlah. Sebenarnya ada apa Lee?" tanya Neji, sedikit kesal.

"Kau dan Sasuke-kun akan diikutkan lomba!" kata Lee bersemangat. "Uwoh~ hebat sekali!!!! YEAH!! SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!!"

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu," tanggap Neji kesal.

"Hah? Berarti tidak ada gunanya dong aku memberitahumu?" kata Lee kecewa.

"Huh! Lebih baik aku tidak ikut lomba selamanya daripada harus bersama si Ayam itu!" gerutu Neji tanpa mempedulikan omongan Lee.

"Yo! Aku mau pergi dulu! Ganbatte, Neji!" Lee pun berlalu.

"Aku juga mau pergi dulu ya, Neji," kata Tenten sambil berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Neji.

"Mau ke Tsunade-sensei dulu (A/N: Disini Tsunade jadi guru). Mau tanya apakah boleh membentuk kelompok belajar." Jelas Tenten.

"Kelompok belajar? Untuk apa?" tanya Neji.

"Ya, lihat saja nanti. Pokoknya kau berusaha saja dulu." Kata Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Oh." Neji mengerti.

"Sudah ya, aku mau pergi dulu! Jaa!" Tenten tersenyum pada Neji, kemudian ia pun berlalu.

Neji mengangguk.

"_Huh! Awas saja kau, Sasuke!_" seru Neji dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangan.

**TBC..**

* * *

apa ini? GAJE ABIS!!!

hu-uh, udah susah-susah bikin jadinya kaya gini?

yah, pokoknya sejelek apapun fic ini bagi anda, mohon jangan di-flame!!!

buat senpai-senpai saya di facebook, makasih banyak atas support.a!

review! dan dimohon jangan di-flame!


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf kalo telat apdetnya, ujian term nih! Saya sempetin ketik ini chapter di tengah ujian term yang susah-susahnya, di berbagai waktu break pas ujian term, pokoknya kalo ada waktu luang saya ketik! Tapi untungnya sekarang ujian term udah selesai! Yippiie!! Sekali lagi maaf kalo telat *sembah sujud*

Ngomong-ngomong, bentar lagi saya ultah! Jadi, kirimkan satu saja review anda sebagai hadiah ultah saya. Paling telat review tanggal 29 Oktober! (pas banget sama hari ultah saya. Saya ultah tanggal 29 Oktober!)

Warning: OOC, gaje, aneh, AU, dll

Disclaimer: N-A-R-U-T-O punya Masashi Kishimoto- sensei! Saya cuma pinjem!

BRAK!

Beberapa anak yang ada di kelas 2-1 menoleh.

"Neji!" jerit Tenten kaget. Tenten, Lee, dan Shikamaru segera berlari ke arah Neji yang jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kelas.

Neji buru-buru berdiri. "Aku tidak kenapa-napa kok." katanya sambil merapikan bajunya.

"Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini. Kau kenapa sih? Merepotkan saja," timpal Shikamaru.

"Tadi aku disuruh Otou-sama sarapan." jawab Neji sambil mengangkat bahu. (A/N: di fic ini Hizashi masih hidup)

"Lho? Apa urusannya kau sarapan dengan terlambat?" tanya Lee bingung. Neji menggeleng. Lee semakin bingung.

"Sudahlah. Itu kan tidak penting," sahut Shikamaru.

"Yang penting sekarang, kita sudah boleh membentuk kelompok belajar." kata Tenten.

"Berapa orang anggotanya?" tanya Neji.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Tenten.

"OII!! NEJI-SENPAI!! TENTEN-SENPAI!!"

Neji dan Tenten menoleh. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Si Teme mau bicara pulang sekolah nanti." jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Teme?" Tenten mengernyitkan dahi.

Naruto mengangguk, "Si Sasuke! Dia mau bicara soal hal yang berkaitan dengan lomba!"

Neji mengangguk, "Baiklah. Dimana?"

"Di perpustakaan!" jawab Naruto ceria. "Baiklah! Jaa, senpai!"

DUG!

"Auw!" jerit Naruto kesakitan.

"A-ah..!! G-gomennasai, Naruto-kun.." seorang gadis berambut indigo membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Hinata?" Naruto menatap Hinata. Hinata menyodorkan kotak bento yang dipegangnya pada Naruto malu-malu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Anou.. i-itu kue b-buatanku untuk Naruto-kun.. M-mohon diterima.." kata Hinata malu-malu.

"AAH!!" jerit Naruto girang, "Makasih, Hinata!" Naruto menyambar kotak bento itu dari tangan Hinta lalu langsung memeluknya.

"A-aa.."

BRUK!

"EEH??!! HINATA!!!"

Naruto dan Neji samasekali tidak ikut belajar akibat perbuatan Naruto pada Hinata, sedangkan Neji tidak mau tahu.

"Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab!" tuding Neji.

"Aku kan tidak salah!" bantah Naruto.

"Kau salah! Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu memeluk Hinata, hah?!" Neji memelototi Naruto.

"Tidak ada! Itu sebagai rasa terimakasihku!" Naruto lagi-lagi membantah.

"SUDAHLAH! POKOKNYA URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI!" teriak Neji sambil berlalu.

TEEET!!!

"NEJI!"

Neji menoleh. Tenten, Lee, dan Shikamaru berlari ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut pelajaran sama sekali?" tanya Tenten galak.

"Ada urusan." jawab Neji pendek.

"Untung saja semua guru memaklumi. Coba kalau tidak!" Tenten menatap Neji tajam. Neji balas memandang Tenten tajam.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah bertengkar…" kata Shikamaru malas.

"Oh, ya, kita mau bertemu Sasuke di perpustakaan ya?" Tenten menatap Neji. Neji menepuk kepalanya.

"Kau dan Neji saja. Aku dan Lee tidak." timpal Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah! Kami ke perpustakaan dulu! Mata ashita!" Neji dan Tenten berlari ke perpustakaan.

"YOSH! SEMENTARA MEREKA PERGI, KITA LARI KELILING KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL SEBANYAK SERIBU KALI!!!!" teriak Lee bersemangat.

"Kau saja. Aku tidak mau. Merepotkan," kata Shikamaru malas. Lee sweatdropped seketika.

"BAIKLAH!" Lee menghilang di balik kepulan debu. Shikamaru menggeleng-geleng, lalu berjalan pulang dengan malas.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Neji dingin setelah ia dan Tenten sampai di perpustakaan. Ternyata Sasuke sudah menunggu.

"Aku sarankan, sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut lomba saja. Daripada nanti kau kalah dan nanti kau kecewa?" kata Sasuke dingin.

Tenten membelalakkan matanya. "APA?! SOMBONG SEKALI KAU! APA KAU PIKIR NEJI AKAN KALAH?!" hardik Tenten galak.

"Aku pikir begitu. Dan sebaiknya, kalian bubarkan saja kelompok belajar itu. Tidak berguna!" cemooh Sasuke dengan sembong.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kami membentuk kelompok belajar?" Neji mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke.

Tenten langsung naik darah, "DASAR SOMBONG! JUSTRU KAULAH NANTI YANG AKAN KALAH!" teriaknya emosi.

"Huh! Bukannya kalian yang nanti akan kalah?" cemooh Sasuke.

"AARRGHH!!!!" Tenten mengepalkan tangan, namun Neji menahannya.

"Biarkan saja," bisik Neji.

"Uh! Dia tidak bisa dibiarkan, Neji!" seru Tenten, namun Neji menatap matanya tajam. Tenten menunduk.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja," katanya pelan.

"Bagus," kata Neji kemudian. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menantang.

"Apa hakmu melarang kami membentuk kelompok belajar? Itu hak kami!" seru Neji.

"Karena nanti akan sia-sia. Dan bila kau tetap memaksa mengikuti lomba ini, kau akan kalah!" Sasuke berlalu.

"LIHAT SAJA NANTI, AYAM!!" teriak Tenten.

Tenten dan Neji tertawa.

BRAK!

"Siapa lagi sih itu?" seru Tenten gusar.

"NEJI-SAMA! TENTEN-SAN!"

"Fumi-san?" Neji mengernyitkan dahi melihat orang kepercayaan paman dan ayahnya datang tiba-tiba bersama beberapa anak buahnya.

"Ada apa, Fumi-san?" tanya Tenten.

"HANABI-SAMA DICULIK! HIASHI-SAMA DAN HIZASHI-SAMA MEMINTA SAYA UNTUK MEMANGGIL ANDA BERDUA!"

"APA?!" teriak Neji tak percaya sementara Tenten menutup mulutnya, kaget bukan main.

"SEKARANG MOHON IKUTI SAYA!" Neji dan Tenten langsung berlari mengikuti Fumi dikawal beberapa anak buah Fumi.

TBC…

AAH!!! KOK JADI TAMBAH GAJE GINI??!

Gara-gara ujian term nih! AAH!! Nilai saya pas-pasan pula! Untung gak ikut remedial!

Maafkan segala kegajean dalam chapter ini !(chapter ini jauh lebih gaje dari chapter 1 nya!!)

Jangan lupa, kirimkan satu review anda sebagai hadiah ulang tahun saya! JANGAN DI-FLAME! SEJELEK APAPUN FIC INI!!


	3. Chapter 3

Update tercepat! Kebetulan saya udah gak ada ujian lagi! Yaaayy!! Maaf kalo gaje! Soalnya otak saya blank! Gara-gara ujian kemarin! *kicked*. Chapter 3 diketik dalam waktu sehari! Baisanya saya ngetik fic paling bentar 3 hari! Rekor! Sehari! Bentar banget kan? (Readers: sehari itu lama, baka!)

Warning: OOC, AU, gaje, dll.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Hei, kita apakan dia, Karin?" tanya Suigetsu pada Karin yang sibuk memoles make-up ke mukanya sambil menatap Hanabi yang diikat di sebuah kursi di tengah ruangan.

DUGH!

"Auuuwww!!" jerit Suigetsu kesakitan. Karin melotot pada Suigetsu, kemudian ganti memelototi Hanabi. Hanabi balas memelototi Karin, kemudian mencoba membebaskan dirinya.

"Diam dan jangan bergerak, bocah kecil!" hardik Karin galak.

"Mfff..mff!!!" Hanabi makin berontak.

"DIAM!" bentak Karin.

"Mfff!!!!!!!!!!" Hanabi berteriak, namun apa boleh buat, mulutnya dilakban.

"Uh! Anak menyebalkan!" Karin memukul tengkuk Hanabi, sehingga Hanabi pingsan.

"Hei, hei, jangan terlalu kejam pada anak kecil, Karin!" kata Suigetsu sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Hanabi yang masih pingsan.

"DIAM KAU!!" bentak Karin.

"Kalian berdua ini tidak punya kerjaan lain selain bertengkar ya? Kita masih punya pekerjaan lagi!" sela Juugo.

"Oh, iya! Aku harus menelpon Sasuke-kun!"

Karin buru-buru menghubungi Sasuke.

"_Halo?" _Terdengar suara Sasuke di seberang telpon.

"Halo, Sasuke-kun? Kami sudah berhasil menculik anak itu, sekarang apa lagi?"

"_Bagus. Kalian tunggu aku saja, aku akan langsung ke situ."_

TIT!

Sambungan terputus.

"Apa kata Sasuke, Karin?" tanya Juugo.

"Sasuke-kun akan ke sini! Kita disuruh menunggu saja!" jawab Karin girang.

"Dasar." cibir Suigetsu.

Karin melotot. "NANI?!!"

* * *

"HANABII!!"

"Hanabii!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Neji.

"Hanabi!!" Tenten berteriak sambil merangkul Hinata yang terus-terusan menangis.

"Hanabi-chan.." ratap Hinata sedih.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Kita pasti akan menemukannya.."

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan anak itu, Suigetsu?" tanya Sasuke begitu ia tiba.

"Dia masih pingsan. Tadi Karin memukulnya," jawab Suigetsu santai.

"ENAK SAJA! AKU CUMA MEMUKUL TENGKUKNYA!"

"BAKA! Jangan sampai dia terluka! Kita hanya mau membuat mereka panik, kau tahu!" bentak Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun! Habis anak itu menyebalkan sekali!" Karin mencoba membela diri.

"Sudah waktu makan malam rupanya," celetuk Juugo tiba-tiba. Sasuke menyeret Karin kemudian membentaknya. "Sekarang, beri dia makan! Wakarimashita?!"

"H-hai, Sasuke-kun!" jawab Karin gugup.

"Cepat!" teriak Sasuke. Karin buru-buru berlari ke dapur.

"H-hei, anak kecil, cepat makan ini!" Karin melepaskan lakban yang menutupi mulut Hanabi kemudian menyodorkan piring yang penuh dengan makanan.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MAKAN! KALIAN JAHAT! AKU MAU BERTEMU HINATA NEE-CHAN DAN NEJI NII-SAN!" teriak Hanabi.

"Sudah, cepat makan!" hardik Karin.

"Aku tidak mau makan!" Hanabi melempar piring itu.

PRANG!

"Baka! Jangan dipecahkan!" Karin menampar Hanabi.

"Itte..! " rintih Hanabi kesakitan.

"Kau apakan dia, Karin?"

"Ah! Umm.. dia nakal, Sasuke-kun! Jadi kuberi saja dia pelajaran!" kata Karin dengan nada manja.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sakiti dia!" hardik Sasuke.

"Lho, kenapa Sasuke-kun membela anak itu? Dia kan bukan siapa-siapa bagimu, Sasuke-kun!" Karin cemberut. Sasuke menghiraukannya.

"Sekarang, apa maumu, Hanabi?" tanya Sasuke.

"SASUKE NII-SAN JAHAT! AKU MAU PULANG! NEJI NII-SAN! HINATA NEE-CHAN! TOLONG AKU!" teriak Hanabi.

Sasuke menutup mulut Hanabi kasar, "Diam!"

Hanabi menepis tangan Sasuke, "NII-SAN!! TOLONG!!!!"

* * *

"Nii-san!! Tolong!!" samar-samar terdengar suara teriakan seseorang.

"Itu.. seperti suara Hanabi.." kata Neji pelan. Neji berbalik kemudian menatap Tenten yang kerepotan memapah Hinata yang sepertinya pingsan lagi.

"Coba tolong cari asal suara itu, Neji. Biar aku yang menjaga Hinata.." Tenten tersenyum. Neji mengangguk, kemudian mencoba mencari asal suara itu dibantu beberapa anak buah Fumi (A/N: Kalau gak tau siapa Fumi, baca lagi chapter 2) dan Fumi sendiri.

"Neji-sama, sepertinya suara itu berasal dari sana!" Fumi menunjuk sebuah rumah di kejauhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita selidiki ke sana, Neji-sama?" kata seorang dari mereka. Neji menoleh, menatap Tenten dan Hinata dengan khawatir.

"Biar kami yang menjaga Tenten-san dan Hinata-sama, Neji-sama!" kata Fumi.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, Neji. Kami tidak akan kenapa-napa kok!" Tenten berusaha meyakinkan Neji.

"Baiklah." Neji mengangguk, lalu berlari ke rumah mungil itu diikuti beberapa anak buah Fumi.

* * *

"AKU MAU PULANG!!!!!!!!" jerit Hanabi.

"Diam!" bentak Sasuke.

"NII-SAN! TOLONG!!" teriak Hanabi.

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka dan..

"NII-SAN!" teriak Hanabi senang.

"Jadi kau yang menculik Hanabi, Sasuke?" Neji menatap Sasuke sinis, sangat sinis.

**TBC..**

* * *

UHUK! UHUK! *keselek*

APA INI?! GAJE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maaf kalo gaje! *sembah sujud* sekali lagi saya bilang, OTAK SAYA LAGI BLANK! jadi mohon dimaklumi..

Uhuk! *masih batuk-batuk gara-gara keselek*

Review please! Tapi jangan di-flame! Sejelek apapun ini fic, seancur apapun chapter ini, JANGAN DI FLAME!!

*ngitung review*

Ayo-ayo review! Buat hadiah ultah saya! *dorong-dorong readers, nyuruh readers lempar duit* (Readers: matre lo!)

Sekali lagi..

REVIEW!!! DAN JANGAN DI-FLAME!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4 update! Chapter yang paling gak penting… menurut saya. Hwah, tinggal satu chapter lagi ini fic bakalan tamat! HOREE!! *loncat kegirangan gaje*. Saya gak bakalan punya utang nulis new chapter lagii!! Hore! *tampared* tapi rekor saya menurun, gara-gara maksain ngetik chapter 4 abis chapter 3 di-update jadi 3 hari lagi! Hiksu.. *pundung*

Warning: OOC, gaje, AU, dll

Disclaimer: Sampai kapanpun, Naruto and Friends gak bakalan jadi milik saya… *pundung di pojokan*

* * *

"Jadi kau yang menculik Hanabi, Sasuke?" Neji menatap Sasuke sinis. Hanabi berlari ke arahnya.

"…" Sasuke terdiam.

"Apa alasanmu, hah?!!" tanya Neji, emosi.

"Huh! Pura-pura peduli!" cemooh Sasuke.

"Aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu, kau tahu!" teriak Neji.

"Neji nii-san berbeda denganmu, ayam!" seru Hanabi. Kemudian Hanabi berteriak pada Neji, "Nii-san, aku mau pulaangg!!!!"

Neji mengangkat tangan, memberi isyarat pada anak buah Fumi untuk membawa Hanabi pergi.

"Hai, Neji-sama," mereka membungkukan badan dengan hormat, kemudian membawa Hanabi pergi. (A/N: anak buah Fumi yang bawa Hanabi pulang cuma sebagian. Yang sebagian lagi sama Neji)

"Nii-san! Cepat pulang ya!" sayup-sayup terdengar suara Hanabi berteriak.

Neji tersenyum sinis menatap Sasuke, "Sekarang, ayo selesaikan urusan kita!"

* * *

"Ma-maaf, Tenten-san. Bukankah itu Hanabi-sama?" Fumi menunjuk sesosok anak perempuan yang berlari diikuti beberapa laki-laki dan perempuan dewasa.

"Ya, kau benar." Tenten tersenyum.

"TENTEN NEE-SAN!!!!" teriak Hanabi. Tenten langsung berdiri. Hanabi berlari, menubruk Tenten. Tenten memeluknya erat.

"Nee-san.." Hanabi menangis di pelukan Tenten.

"Ungh…" Hinata yang masih pingsan terbangun.

"Hi-Hinata?" Tenten menoleh. Tangannya masih mendekap Hanabi.

"Hinata nee-chan!" Hanabi yang melihat kakaknya terbangun, melepaskan pelukan Tenten, ganti memeluk Hinata.

"H-Hanabi-chan.. ka-kami mengkhawatirkanmu.." Hinata terisak. Hanabi ikut menangis.

"A-aku takut sekali, Nee-chan.. Sasuke nii-san jahat!" Hanabi menangis. Ia menggertakan gigi.

"Apa? Jadi yang menculikmu itu Sasuke, Hanabi?" tanya Tenten. Hanabi mengangguk.

Rahang Tenten mengeras, "Dasar ayam licik!"

* * *

"Apa maksudmu menculik Hanabi?" tanya Neji dingin.

"Karena kau! Kau tidak mau mendengarkan ucapanku! Sudah kubilang, kau tidak usah ikut lomba ini! Tapi kau memaksa! Inilah akibatnya!" jawab Sasuke ketus. (A/N: Sasuke pernah bilang gini ke Neji waktu chapter 2. Masi inget? Kalo lupa, baca lagi chapter 2)

"Hanya karena itu?" Neji mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ya!" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Huh, jadi kau ingin membuat kami panik? Tidak semudah itu!" dengus Neji.

"Bohong! Aku yakin kau pasti panik ketika mendengar kabar itu!" sahut Karin, ketus.

"Karin! Diam kau! Ini bukan urusanmu!" bentak Sasuke. Karin cemberut.

"Neji-sama, apakah itu salah satu komplotannya?" tanya salah satu anak buah Fumi setengah berbisik pada Neji.

"Bukan! Itu kaki tangannya!" timpal yang lain.

"Sama saja, baka!" anak buah Fumi yang bertanya itu menjitak temannya.

"Ya. Itu komplotannya," jawab Neji tenang.

"Tuh kan! Aku benar!" mereka bertengkar lagi.

"_Ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Mereka menculik Hanabi untuk membuat kami panik, sehingga saat lomba aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi! Cerdas juga mereka!"_ batin Neji.

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_ batin Neji lagi. Pikirannya kalut.

"_Ah!"_ Neji tersenyum mantap. Ia dapat ide!

* * *

"Otou-samaa!!" Hanabi berteriak begitu mereka semua sampai di rumah Klan Hyuuga.

"H-Hanabi-sama?!" teriak salah seorang pelayan. Hanabi nyengir.

"Hiashi-sama! Hizashi-sama! Hanabi-sama sudah kembali!!!" teriak pelayan itu sambil menggeser pintu, mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk, kemudian berlari ke dalam.

"Hanabi?"

"Otou-sama! Oji-sama!" Hanabi berteriak senang. Rupanya itu Hiashi, ayahnya, dan Hizashi, pamannya. (A/N: berhubung ini ficnya AU, jadi bunke dan souke gak ada disini, trus orang dari bunke gak bakal manggil orang souke dengan embel-embel –sama. Maafin saya kalo bener-bener jadi keluar dari cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya!)

Hiashi merentangkan tangan. Hanabi berlari memeluknya. Hinata, Tenten, dan Fumi tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Tenten, Hinata, Fumi." kata Hizashi pelan. (A/N: ngewakilin Hiashi, kan Hiashi lagi sama Hanabi)

"Eh?" Tenten tertegun. Hinata tersenyum malu. Sedangkan Fumi membungkukan badan. "Suatu kewajiban bagi saya, Hizashi-sama. Saya permisi dulu."

Hizashi mengangguk, sementara Fumi beranjak pergi, Hinata mendekati adik dan ayahnya, ikut larut dalam kebahagiaan.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Tenten. Kau telah ikut membantu menyelamatkan Hanabi," ucap Hizashi sekali lagi.

"Ah, saya tidak melakukan apapun, Hizashi-sama. Saya hanya menemani Neji dan Hinata. Itu saja, tidak lebih." kilah Tenten.

"Bagiku, itu sudah cukup." kata Hizashi tenang. "Kau sudah membantu klan ini."

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, Hizashi-sama." Tenten menbungkukan badannya.

"Maukah.. bila kau menjadi pendamping Neji suatu hari nanti?" tanya Hizashi. (Uhuk! uhuk! *batuk*)

Wajah Tenten memerah, semerah apel. Hinata, Hanabi, dan Hiashi menatapnya.

"Benar, Tenten nee-san! Pasti seru kalau kau disini, setelah kau menikah dengan Neji nii-san! Aku akan punya Nee-san lagi! Yatta!" seru Hanabi girang. Hizashi dan Hiashi tersenyum. Wajah Tenten makin merah.

"Ka-kau berpikir terlalu jauh, Ha-Hanabi-chan.. maafkan dia ya, Tenten-san.." ucap Hinata malu-malu. Tenten mengangguk, wajahnya masih merona.

* * *

"Baiklah, kumaafkan kau! Asal kau tidak mengulanginya lagi!" seru Neji lantang.

Sasuke melotot, "Aku tidak minta maaf padamu, dan aku tidak butuh dimaafkan!"

"Baiklah, pilih kau minta maaf, atau aku yang akan menculik salah seorang anggota keluargamu supaya kau tidak bisa ikut lomba?" Neji menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan melecehkan.

"Huh!" Sasuke mencibir, kemudian berlalu.

Neji tersenyum tipis. Idenya berhasil!

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang!" kata Neji sedikit lega.

"Hai, Neji-sama!"

* * *

"Tadaima," kata Neji pelan.

"Okaerinasai, Neji!" Neji menoleh. Dilihatnya Tenten sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Tenten? Kukira kau sudah pulang," Neji duduk diatas tatami. Tenten mengikutinya.

"Jadi kau tidak senang aku ada disini?" sindir Tenten.

"T-tidak, bukan itu maksudku." Neji tergagap. Tenten tertawa kecil.

"Ung.. Neji, tadi ayahmu bilang.." Tenten tertunduk.

"Hn?" Neji menatap Tenten.

"Eto.. katanya tadi..a-apakah kau mau menjadi pendamping Neji suatu hari nanti? Begitu katanya.." Wajah Tenten bersemu.

"Lalu? Kau jawab apa?" tanya Neji.

"A-aku belum jawab.." kata Tenten gugup.

"Hn. Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku yang bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Neji lagi. Tenten menatap wajah Neji lagi, sedikit tak percaya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Neji lagi. Tenten mengangguk pelan, pelan sekali. Neji tertawa.

Di balik pintu, Hizashi melihat mereka berdua sambil tersenyum.

**TBC…**

* * *

AAARRGGHHH!!! Makin kesini, makin gajeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!! TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!

KOK SAYA BISA BUAT FIC SEGAJE INI???!!

Uhuk! Fic ini belum selesai! Satu chapter lagi, dan fic ini akan tamat! Ya!

Uhuk! *masih batuk* saya kok bisa buat yang kayak gini..?!!

Uhuk! Maafkan ke-gaje-an saya! Saya gak bisa buat romens!! Gak bakat buat romance!!!!!! *nangis gaje di pojok*

Uhuk! (Readers: batuk mulu! Berisiiik..!!) Chapter 5 bakalan ada romancenya (lagi), tapi dikit..

Maaf kalo gaje! *sembah sujud*, sekali lagi.. saya gak bakat buat romance! Terus, berhubung romancenya cuma di 2 chapter aja (chapter ini, sama chapter depan) genre tetep general/friendship!

Terus soal rate juga… gak bakal di ubah.. tetep K+…. Soalnya kalo T, saya belum bisa.. eh, ngomong-ngomong fic ini cocoknya rate apa ya? Mohon bantuannya, lewat review! Dan jangan di-flame!!

And now..

Mind to review?


End file.
